


Fuera de control

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji deberá atravesar una delicada, inevitable y clásica situación para poder demostrarse y demostrarle al mundo que sus sentimientos son sinceros. Todo por culpa de unos peces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : de las perversiones que le haría a Sanji si One Piece me perteneciera. Pero no, todo es de Eiichiro Oda.

Sentía la camisa pegada al cuerpo por el sudor, se acomodó un poco el mechón de pelo que le cubría media cara y siguió en la búsqueda del _Santo Grial_.

No era fácil hallar en esas zonas peces otoñales, pero no pensaba claudicar hasta haber recorrido todo el mercado de principio a fin.

Y justo cuando pensaba darse por vencido, extenuado por cargar el bulto con todos los víveres que traía a cuestas desde hacía horas —y cuyo volumen se iba incrementando a cada paso que daba—, dio con una pescadería que parecía ser muy completa.

Se acomodó en la fila y esperó pacientemente por su turno. Mientras, se contentó con echar un vistazo a la variedad de peces que se veían en el mostrador.

Podía estar horas ahí, parado y a la espera de que lo atendiesen, para llegar a la triste realidad de que había perdido el tiempo. Así que se disculpó con el hombre frente a él y dio un paso al frente:

—Perdone, ¿tienen peces otoñales?

El sujeto, quien no tuvo más opciones que dejarlo pasar al verse prácticamente avasallado por ese enorme bulto que el joven traía en su espalda, lo miró con mala cara. Eso era estar colándose.

—Pues, creo que algo nos queda —dijo el dependiente con una afable sonrisa, para enseguida atender al hombre que estaba primero en la fila—Dígame señor, ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar?

Y mientras el tendero atendía al cliente correspondiente, su ayudante buscaba el pedido del rubio. Lo encontró: media docena de los últimos peces otoñales que le quedaban.

Podían cobrarle fortuna, sabían como buenos pescadores que eran, que en esa zona era muy difícil encontrar ese tipo de pez.

El muchachito lo dejó al alcance de la vista, para facilitarle el trabajo a su jefe cuando le tocase atender al rubio. Y fue a la heladera a buscar un poco de carne de vaca marina.

Sanji chistó con hondo mal humor, llevaba horas dando vueltas y en apariencias el tipo frente a él tenía planeado comprarse todo el maldito mercado. Se vio tentado en preguntarle si le faltaba mucho, pero sabía que era el calor lo que lo ponía irritable; no era culpa del sujeto.

Sin embargo toda la amabilidad en Sanji se fue al mismísimo demonio cuando el mentado, al ver la porción de pez otoñal tan tentadoramente a la vista, dijo:

—¡Oh! ¡Peces otoñales en una isla de verano!

—Sí, es difícil de conseguir, pero nosotros tenemos todo aquí en esta isla —comentó el comerciante con sentido orgullo.

—Me lo llevo —dijo el buen marinero _prendiendo_ fuego al cocinero en ese instante.

—¡UN MOMENTO! —gritó Sanji, fuera de sí. El estar despeinado, con la camisa mojada y desarreglaba empeoraba su imagen, y se le quedaron mirando como si fuera un loco prófugo. —¡Yo iba a comprar esos peces!

—Bueno, pero el señor está primero… —el hombretón señaló a su cliente.

—Eso, estoy primero, rubio… —le miró despectivamente y luego le dio la espalda.

—¡Es injusto, yo me acerqué a preguntar si había porque…! ¡Ah! —Se jaló del pelo, para de inmediato señalar acusadoramente al tipo frente a él—¡Maldito bastardo, sabes perfectamente que yo pedí por ese pez, no finjas que no me escuchaste!  
—¡¿Y qué? ¡Yo puedo comprar lo que me plazca! —el marino agitó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, hubo algo en el gesto y en el leve movimiento de esos bucles que le resultó muy familiar a Sanji.

—¡Ese pez es mío!

—Señor, por favor… tenemos otros peces —el comerciante trató de mediar para evitar que una pelea diera inicio en su negocio.

—Ve a comprar en otro lado —Pero el marino tuvo la mala idea de agitar la mano y despacharlo con extrema insolencia. —Yo estaba antes, y si quiero comprarlo me lo llevo —remató.

No pensaba dar el brazo a torcer, porque si el jovencito hubiera tenido la delicadeza o amabilidad de dirigirse correctamente a él, quizás hubiera contemplado la posibilidad de dejarle esa porción.

—¡LLEVO HORAS BUSCANDO PECES OTOÑALES! —Sanji pateó el suelo, furibundo, con ganas de soltar la gran bolsa que cargaba sobre la espalda para patear a ese tipo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡No es problema mío! —Ese último grito fue el principio del fin.

Sanji no dejó el bulto con las provisiones, pero levantó la pierna para descargarla en el sujeto. No, no pensaba matar a nadie por un simple pescado, pero al menos le daría el escarmiento que se merecía por meterse con él.

Y pensar que su adorada Nami-san antes de salir le había dicho con voz de pito: "¡Más te vale no armar un escándalo en el mercado porque esta isla está llena de marines!".

El viejo —que no era tan viejo en realidad—, sacó un arma y le apuntó; pero no disparó a matar. Creyó que si le rozaba la mejilla con una bala sería suficiente para asustarlo, pero vaya… el jovencito tenía agallas. Si bien Sanji se mostró sorprendido por la celeridad en el viejo, no dudó en arremeter.

De todos modos no duró demasiado la contienda, pues el grito de la muchedumbre alertó a las autoridades. Y mientras ellos estaban trenzados en una lucha corporal, vieron la horda de marines correr hacia donde estaban. Sanji dejó de jalarle del abultado cabello y el marino le soltó la pierna para echar a correr.

Fue en ese momento en el que los dos reconocieron que tenían algo en común: eran piratas.

Ya que no por nada escapaban como si lo fueran, ¿verdad?

Tomaron caminos distintos. Sanji subió el risco tratando de mantenerse alejado de la vista de los marines y el hombre se fue por un callejón. Por fortuna esa isla era tan inmensa que aunque supieran que allí estaban los Mugiwara, podían tardar días en dar con ellos.

Recorrió el sendero que lo llevaba hasta al Thousand Sunny, jadeando como un perro, muerto de calor, de sed y sumamente frustrado.

Usopp lo vio llegar desde el cuervo, y bajó con prisa para recibirlo y ayudarlo con las provisiones.

Sanji no abrió la boca, se lo notaba de muy mal humor, así que su compañero lo siguió por detrás hasta la cocina. No quería preguntarle, pero se moría por saber:

—¿Y?

—Lo siento, Usopp —Sanji dejó caer el bulto al suelo sin importarle si por el brusco movimiento se rompía algo. Bajó la vista al suelo, sintiéndose humillado y derrotado—Sé que te prometí para tu cumpleaños cocinarte un pez otoñal, pero… no conseguí.

—No importa, Sanji —el tirador sonrió.

El cocinero lucía tan abatido que le afectaba ver esa honda necesidad de agasajarlo con lo que más le agradaba. Entendía el sentir de Sanji: Había querido cocinarle con afecto uno de sus mejores platos, el favorito de él.

—Es difícil conseguir en las islas veraniegas peces otoñales —dijo Usopp, a modo de consuelo.

—Conseguí —explicó con enojo y desilusión—, pero un… viejo de mierda… —se quitó la camisa y la dejó caer en el suelo para pisotearla como si fuera ese pirata en vez de un trozo de tela.

—No importa —reiteró el tirador, conmovido—, cualquier cosas que cocines para mí, será el mejor regalo de tu parte. ¡Si todo te sale rico!

—Lo sé, pero es que… los peces otoñales… sé que son tus favoritos —se acercó a él y besó delicadamente la punta de su nariz—Y yo quería darle lo mejor a mi Usopp-kyun en su cumpleaños. —Se lo había prometido, y odiaba no sólo el detalle de incumplir la promesa, más odiaba el saber que no había podido defenderla a como dé lugar.

Porque había tenido esos mentados peces a metros de él, hubiera vuelto al Sunny victorioso, de no ser por ese maldito pirata. "Ojalá que lo encuentre la marina y que lo cuelguen" farfulló en su interior.

—Lo que cocines, para mí será lo mejor —sentía el cuerpo de Sanji muy cerca del suyo, caliente por el sol de verano, y el corazón aceleró sus latidos.

—Porque mi Usopp se merece lo mejor, de lo mejor —continuó meloso, buscando una cercanía mayor, sin embargo el tirador carraspeó y tomó distancia mirando por el ojo de buey.

—Tranquilo, que Chopper anda cerca… y no queremos que sepan que Sanji-kyun quiere lo mejor para Usopp-kyun —bromeó, en el mismo tono empalagoso del cocinero.

Dio la vuelta para salir al exterior, y enseguida Franky se lo acaparó para sí al pedirle ayuda con el cabestrante. Sanji lo vio irse y sonrió por dentro.

Quizás esa noche…

Sí… esa noche podía ser la ideal para decirle lo que venía pensando desde hacía semanas: que ya no le molestaba la idea de que todos supieran que para él, Usopp era Usopp-kyun. Que el mundo se enterase que lo adoraba, como nunca antes había adorado a una mujer.

Nami y Robin jamás le darían cabida, y a decir verdad ya no le interesaba que lo hicieran. Nunca antes se había fijado en los hombres, y qué curioso darse cuenta de que comenzaba enamorarse de uno. Tal vez porque le resultaba inevitable: Usopp le quería tanto, que ese cariño se le hacía contagioso al cocinero.

Encima era tan comprensivo. De buenas a primeras había entendido su pedido de guardar silencio sin cuestionárselo, y cuando era Sanji quien siempre se dejaba llevar, era Usopp quien siempre estaba atento a que nadie los estuviera viendo.

Sabía que a Usopp no le importaba lo que pensase el resto al respecto, pero lo hacía por él. Por su supuesta reputación, se escondía como un delincuente, como si hicieran algo ilegal. Y hacía ese sacrificio humillante solamente por él.

Usopp se merecía mucho más que un reconocimiento y todo su amor. Merecía que dedicase toda su vida a cuidarlo y quererlo, incluso de viejitos.

La sonrisa que Sanji tenía en los labios, tan ensoñadora, y esa expresión de autentica felicidad, llamó la atención de la navegante.

—Hemos perdido a Sanji, otra vez.

El mentado la miró y vio una sonrisa fresca en la chica. Desde que él estaba con Usopp siendo algo más que amigos con derecho a roces, Nami lo trataba mejor. No sabía a qué se debía, pero el trato de la muchacha ya no era tan desamorado. Tal vez porque ya no se comportaba tan pesado y cargoso con ella.

—¿En qué pensabas?

—En nada, Nami-san —de repente se percató de un detalle. La cocina estaba demasiado tranquila—¿Y Luffy? No me digas que se escapó.

—No, le di permiso de bajar en la isla.

—Pero Nami… está llena de marines, ¿sabes cuánto vamos a durar si lo dejas bajar?

—Tranquilo, fue con Zoro.

—¡Claro, porque podemos confiar en el sentido de orientación del marimo! ¡Logrará traerlo sano y salvo en dos años, cuando encuentre el camino de regreso!

Nami negó con la cabeza, algo divertida.

—Hace tiempo que no lo veía a Luffy tan contento, no podía prohibirle ir —Al ver que Sanji no estaba al tanto, agregó—: La tripulación de Akagami Shanks está en esta isla.

—Oh —Entendía entonces porque Nami había sido tan benevolente.

Lo dejó solo para volver a trabajar con sus mapas, y Sanji luego de darse un reparador baño, se puso a hacer una cena especial para festejar el cumpleaños de su nakama más especial. Le tomaría más trabajo de lo habitual, pues iba a haber entradas, platos principales y todo lo que hace de una cena, digna de llamarse así. Lamentaba no tener el dichoso pez otoñal, pero haría lo mejor, lo que más le gustaba a Usopp, en compensación. Sin setas, porque al tirador no le gustaban.

Luego de unas cuantas horas salió a cubierta a tomar un poco de aire y a aprovechar los últimos minutos de luz diurna que quedaban. Vio que Zoro dormía bajo el mástil y supuso que por eso Luffy ya había vuelto.

Buscó a Usopp, pero con Franky no estaba en el taller de este, y fue Chopper quien le contó con emoción:

—¡Se fue con Luffy a saludar a la tripulación de Akagami!

Intentó ocultar su decepción. Quería estar un rato con él en el día de su cumpleaños y aprovechar la fecha para decirle eso que venía cavilando desde hacía semanas, pero de repente pareció reparar en un importante detalle: ¿No le había dicho Usopp, tiempo atrás y en una de las tantas charlas que tuvieron sobre sus pasados, que su padre estaba vivo? Aún más revelador: ¿qué era tripulante de Shanks?

—Usopp estaba muy contento —continuó el reno, mientras molía las hierbas para hacer más medicina. —Cuando Luffy le dijo… se fueron sin perder un segundo. Usopp estaba tan contento que no pudo decir nada...

Sanji sonrió ampliamente. La emoción de Chopper se le había pegado.

—¿Nami sabe que se fueron?

—Mmmmm… no creo… Luffy se lo llevó a Usopp sin perder el tiempo —reiteró—, creo que ni Zoro sabe, porque los hubiera seguido —alzó los hombros—, pero no te preocupes, van a estar bien.

—Sí, lo sé…

Le daba cierta tranquilidad. Por un lado sabía que Luffy no dejaría que le pasara nada malo a Usopp, lo cuidaría como siempre cuidaba a toda su tripulación desde su lugar de capitán; y por el otro, Usopp sabía cómo manejar a Luffy para evitar que se metiera en problemas. El tirador era listo y no permitiría que el capitán armase jaleo alertando a los marines.

Volvió a la cocina, para ver a lo lejos como los otros dos volvían por la costa. Los esperó en la escalerilla, quería ver la expresión de Usopp. Suponía que debía haber sido especial para él estar cerca de su padre.

Luffy subió armando revuelo, y en cuanto vio a su cocinero le dio la orden:

—¡Sanji, deberás hacer más comida! —elevó los brazos al cielo. Y el rubio se dio cuenta de que lo que decía Nami era cierto: no recordaba haber visto tan feliz a Luffy, en años. Especialmente después de la muerte de Ace—¡Tendremos compañía!

—¿Cuánto más tendré que hacer? —Le echó una recatada ojeada al tirador, quien al establecer contacto visual con él, sonrió generosamente.

—¡MUCHO! —exclamó el capitán sin bajar los brazos y sin borrar la sonrisa de los labios; con los ojos cerrados continuó—: ¡Shanks y los suyos ya están viniendo para anclar aquí, tendremos una fiesta pirata como nunca!

—¡¿Brook? —Dio la vuelta buscándolo.

—¿Sí, capitán?

—¡Quiero tu mejor repertorio de música para animar la noche!

Sanji aprovechó que Luffy se había entretenido con los demás, para hacerle un gesto a Usopp muy disimulado y llevárselo a la cocina. Una vez que el tirador pasó la puerta, simplemente lo miró, y pudo ver en los ojos de Usopp la emoción contenida.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, estrechándolo contra su pecho. No lloraba, pero se lo notaba conmovido.

—¿Lo viste? —Usopp no respondió, en cambio pegó la mejilla a la de Sanji para esconder la expresión de su rostro. —¿A tu padre…? —sintió como asentía enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Quiero que lo conozcas, Sanji —se separó de él y bajó la vista al suelo, se sentía estúpido por decir algo así, tan ñoño, pero la verdad es que quería que los dos hombres más significativos de su vida, se conocieran—¡Es un gran pirata! ¡El mejor tirador del mundo!

—Me imagino —rió, contagiado por la alegría de su amigo—, no es para menos, tu talento de alguien tiene que salir.

—Y es buena persona —continuó con ensoñación—, está con Shanks, quien es uno de los mejores piratas de… ¡waou! —exclamó, perdiendo el hilo y la mirada hacia cualquier punto, la sonrisa en su cara era enorme, como si alguien tirara de un piolín imaginario, pues aunque quisiera evitar que su rostro reflejase la emoción que contenía, era imposible. Y la contenía, porque creía ser capaz de explotar de dicha, literalmente.

—Seguramente debe ser un buen hombre… ya te digo, a alguien tienes que salir.

—Ey, que mi mamá es la gran responsable de que yo sea tan magnífica persona —dijo sin modestia y pomposo, tan exagerado que Sanji carcajeó.

En el pasado esos arranques de orgullo en el tirador le cabreaban, pero en el presente hasta le agradaba eso de Usopp… porque sabía que muchas de las veces sólo exageraba o bromeaba, como en esa ocasión.

—Ella me crió —agregó el tirador, y la sonrisa se borró de los labios con lentitud. Sanji notó ese cambio abrupto de emociones; quiso preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero la voz de Luffy reclamando comida a deshora como siempre, les llevó a dejar el tema de lado.

¿Conocer al padre de Usopp? Eso era… raro. Especial, sin dudas. No es que pensaba estrecharle la mano y decirle: "Hola, señor, mucho gusto; yo soy el amigo con derecho a roce de su hijo", ni tampoco estaba en sus planes pedirle la mano como si Usopp fuera una chica.

Pero comprendía que para Usopp, ese hombre, era una persona importante en su vida… tan sólo por eso ya lo respetaba. Quería conocerlo, por supuesto. Estando en la tripulación del pelirrojo y siendo padre de Usopp no podía ser un tipo jodido de tratar. Un pirata, como ellos… se entenderían sin necesidad de forzar nada.

Haría su mayor esfuerzo por caerle bien y agasajarlo con comida, para que supiese que su hijo viajaba con el mejor cocinero del mundo y que jamás pasaría hambre. Pero ¡vaya! Que la vida es curiosa y la suerte irónica.


	2. Capítulo 1

Luffy corrió con emoción hasta la proa, se colgó del mástil secundario sosteniéndose el sombrero para que el viento no se lo arrebatase y agitó la otra mano, enredando las piernas al palo. En pocos minutos, Shanks arribó el Thousand Sunny, trayendo consigo el bullicio de su tripulación.

Los guió hasta la cocina, y allí entraron todos los piratas que podían caber en ella, mientras gran parte de la tripulación quedó afuera.

—Espero que tengas de esa agua especial —Shanks le guiñó un ojo y de inmediato la mirada de Luffy se dirigió a su espadachín.

—¡Zoro, ¿tenemos sake de sobra?

El aludido estiró el brazo para tomar una botella y arrojársela al pelirrojo —quien la atajó al vuelo— al mismo tiempo que le respondía a su capitán:

—El cocinero ya debe estar por llegar con el encargo.

—¡Estupendo! Esto está bien para comenzar —dijo Shanks sentándose despreocupadamente en una de las sillas—Dime, Luffy… ¿Cómo has estado?

—Ya me preguntaste, y ya te dije —dijo el chico con cierto tono a reproche.

Shanks rió, a veces olvidaba que Luffy era muy sencillo. Demasiado.

—Sí, pero más allá de la clásica pregunta… ¿cómo has estado todo este tiempo?

Le costaba preguntarle concretamente por Ace, quizás porque no era su estilo inmiscuirse tan directamente, pero tampoco podía evitar estar inquieto por Luffy. A su particular manera.

Porque por muy despreocupado que fuera Shanks en muchísimos aspectos, a ese chico lo estimaba lo suficiente como para pasar noches en velas orándole a Kami por su bienestar. Como para haber sacrificado su brazo por su bien.

—Este sake tiene una graduación de 20 grados —Ben, sentado a un lado de Zoro, miró la botella—, no fue calentado a 65 grados, ni tampoco llega al 30 por ciento de arroz destilado. —Miró al espadachín a su lado, quien ante su concienzudo análisis alzó los hombros con desinterés y murmuró un espontáneo:

—Sólo es sake… bébelo y ya.

Eso hizo Ben, mientras que por la puerta Lucky empujaba algunos de sus nakama para abrirse paso. Una pelea por intereses se dio con Luffy a los pocos segundos que el hombre regordete llegó, pero terminó ganando el mentado grandote, y se fue feliz con su pata de pollo a sentarse a la mesa, con la mala suerte de estar comiendo sobre los mapas de Nami.

—¡Ey! —replicó la muchacha, pero antes de que Lucky pudiera disculparse con ella, Luffy la reprendió.

—¡Nami, es una fiesta pirata… no es momento de trabajar!

Shanks estalló en frescas carcajada.

—¡Veo que te has conseguido una tripulación muy laboriosa! —lo señaló—demasiado para alguien que hace un par de años tomaba juguito —se palmeó la pierna, riendo con más ganas. Lo peor de todo es que Luffy seguía tomando juguito. El sake mucho no lo pasaba.

Usopp cruzó miradas con su padre y en un mutuo acuerdo —sin palabras de por medio— salieron al exterior. Necesitaban más que unos minutos, horas o días a solas para hablar de todo lo que querían y necesitaban hablar, pero había un tema en especial que el tirador de los mugiwara necesitaba tocar en ese momento.

—¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre un nakama?

—Sí, sí —Yasopp asintió—, el cocinero —recordó.

—Sí —bajó la vista al suelo en un claro gesto de incomodidad—, es alguien muy importante para mí y… quería que lo conocieras mejor, ¡es decir! —Se apresuró a aclarar—: Todos mis nakama son importantes para mí y me gustaría que los conozcas a todos, pero Sanji… es… importante… —reiteró sin necesidad—le tengo mucho aprecio —carraspeó, nervioso, porque no tenía muy en claro en qué lugar colocar a Sanji en su vida.

Sólo tenía en claro una cosa: lo quería, de una forma distinta de la que quería al resto. Era importante para él, incluso más de lo que sospechaba el mismo Sanji. Yasopp inspiró suficiente aire para llenar los pulmones, entendía a lo que se refería su hijo.

—Él… me cuida mucho —Usopp sonrió con cortedad, el contacto visual con su padre duró un segundo. No le pudo sostener la mirada por mucho tiempo; como si temiera que Yasopp leyese en ellos lo que trataba de explicarlo con tanto tino—Todos me cuidan, pero él… se preocupa mucho por mí, aunque lo niegue —dijo a lo último con energía y gracia.

—Entiendo. —Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, los piratas en cubierta prorrumpieron en aclamaciones cuando vieron a lo lejos la enorme carga que traía consigo el cocinero y el doctor abordo.

El corazón de Usopp comenzó a latir con desesperación. No entendía qué era lo que le alteraba tanto de todo eso, pero irrefutable era que comenzaba a ponerse más nervioso de lo que estaba en un principio.

Quizás algo intuía, pues en cuanto la luz del Sunny dio de lleno en la cara de mentado cocinero de los mugiwara, el semblante ameno de Yasopp varió rotundamente a uno de sentido enojo.

—¡TÚ! —gritaron los dos al unísono una vez que estuvieron frente a frente y a escasos metros de distancia.

Usopp, en el medio, miró a uno y luego al otro, sin entender en absoluto qué pasaba allí. Ni siquiera le dieron tiempo a reaccionar o a atar cabos, que de inmediato se trenzaron en una discusión que Sanji no tardó en llevar a las manos —o a las piernas, en su caso—.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí, viejo de mierda? ¡Vete de este barco!

—¡Mocoso insolente, te faltan años para comportarte prepotente conmigo! ¡Échame si puedes!—Le sonrió con extrema malicia—: No sabes qué deliciosos estaban los peces.

Ahí Usopp entendió todo, o por lo menos empezó a deducir el quid de la cuestión, pero por su vida debió salir del camino para evitar justo a tiempo una patada y un balazo que venían en sentido opuesto hacia él.

—¡Lo mato a este viejo de mierda!

Rockstar, al ver la complicada situación, entró con tanta prisa a la cocina que su enorme cuerpo se cargó la puerta y el marco.

—¡Capitán, Yasopp está peleando de nuevo!

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —Shanks bostezó, indiferente al pormenor.

Por la nueva puerta que había hecho su tripulante vio como volaban patadas y piratas, tratando de escapar de los disparos de un certero tirador.

Era raro que Yasopp errase un blanco; por eso Shanks supo de inmediato que la pelea no iba en serio. De ser así, el chiquillo rubio ya estaría hecho un colador. Conocía a Yasopp lo suficiente como para saber cuándo iba en serio, cuando buscaba dar un escarmiento a su enemigo y cuando simplemente jugaba.

Ciertamente reconocía que no estaba jugando, pero era evidente que tampoco buscaba matar a ese joven. Así que Shanks, lejos de mostrarse inquieto, se decantó por observar la contienda, divertido.

—¡Paren, van a lastimarse! —Gritó Chopper corriendo en círculos y tratando de esquivar las balas—¡Un doctor, urgente!

Robin y Franky fueron a ver qué pasaba, encontrándose con la dantesca escena. La arqueóloga vio a Usopp en el suelo, sosteniéndose el sombrero como si eso evitase las balas y las patadas, se lo notaba en shock.

—¡Creo que en momentos como este una bonita canción podría aplacar los ánimos! —propuso Brook con alteración. Enseguida, los músicos de Shanks se unieron al repertorio del esqueleto.

Ahora, la escena estaba coronada por una música animada que nada tenía que ver con la contienda dura de los otros dos.

—¡BASTA! —El grito de Usopp atravesó todo el Nuevo Mundo, interrumpiendo los gritos, y las aclamaciones.

La música cesó y los dos combatientes frenaron en el acto. Ni que el mocoso hubiera usado el haki para frenar a esas dos bestias.

—Usopp —reprochó Sanji al ver el semblante de furia en su amigo—, por culpa de este viejo…

—¡Este viejo es mi papá! —aclaró con arrojo.

—¡Ja, pendejo, el que se va a tener que ir…! —antes de que Yasopp pudiera regodearse, su hijo lo frenó en seco.

—¡Y ese pendejo es mi nakama!

Lentamente los dos tomaron una cautelosa distancia. Sanji bajó la pierna, contrariado por el revés, a la vez que Yasopp guardó con lentitud el arma, igual de turbado y sin dejar de obsevar al cocinero con una mirada recelosa.

—Sanji —espetó Usopp con el ceño todavía fruncido. El cocinero miraba el suelo como si este fuera su peor enemigo porque no tenía cara para mirarlos a los ojos—, él es mi papá. Papá —sentenció con firmeza tratando de mantenerse sereno—, él es amigo del que tanto te hablé.

—Genial —ironizó el rubio—, ¡todo un gusto! —le gritó a Yasopp.

—¡Lo mismo digo!

—¿Ya se conocían? —Luffy apareció de la nada, con una gran sonrisa en los labios y en apariencias ajeno al odio que esos dos comenzaban a dedicarse.

—¡Lamentablemente sí! —Contestó Sanji escupiendo el cigarrillo y volviendo a tomar el barril.

—Sanji —murmuró Usopp, como si con sólo eso le estuviera rogando que fuera más comedido en el trato.

—¿Qué? —inquirió con suma molestia—Dile que no me moleste, y todo estará bien.

—Dile a él lo mismo —correspondió Yasopp hablándole a su hijo pese a que el otro le escuchaba perfectamente bien.

Parecía mentira que dos adultos se comportasen así, pero ambos sentían tener sus motivos válidos.

—¿Saben qué? Por mi mátense —Usopp alzó los hombros.

Desde ya que no lo decía en serio, pero la situación le superaba, porque si había sacado el carácter orgulloso de su padre, podía darlo todo por perdido con Yasopp. Especialmente porque sí conocía bien el temperamento de Sanji. Era algo con lo que no podía bregar.

—Mátense por un estúpido pescado, si quieren —dio la vuelta, para entrar a la cocina.

—Usopp —dijeron los otros dos implicados, a coro. Y ambos a la vez trataron de seguirlo.

Como por la puerta ambos no pasaban —pese a que Rockstar se había tomado la molestia de ensancharla—, entablaron una nueva lucha para ver quién iba primero tras el tirador.

—Hazte a un lado cocinerucho.

—Hazte tú a un lado, viejo de…

—¡Sanji, más respeto, que es mi padre! —Usopp dio la vuelta, impresionando a todos con su arrebato.

Nunca antes le habían visto hacerle frente a sí a alguien como a Sanji, a quien el tirador respetaba al borde de tenerle miedo. No tanto como el que le tenía Zoro, pero un respeto rayano al pánico muy similar.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el cocinero un poco abochornado por haber sido retado de esa manera, notaba en la mirada iracunda del tirador lo muy molesto que estaba con la situación; y no le importaba lo que pensara el resto al respecto, más le importaba lo que pensara Usopp. —¡Muévase usted, viejo de mierda! —corrigió empleando educadamente el "usted", y Usopp entornó los ojos. Definitivamente debía darlo por perdido.

—¡No me muevo, quítate tú! —Yasopp lo empujó con energía—¡Es mi hijo!

—¡Es mi… —Sanji se quedó a medio decir, de repente parecía reparar en que la atención de todos los piratas estaba puesta en ellos—Es mi… nakama. —completó, no muy seguro.

Y sabía que eso no era competencia para el "es mi hijo" que le había gritado el otro, así que se dio por vencido y se hizo a un lado. Yasopp pasó triunfante y fue detrás de su hijo para explicarle que ese cocinero era un mocoso mal educado, con ínfulas de grandeza, que había que quitárselas a corchazos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y tuviera descendencia.

El asunto es que en los planes del cocinero —los cuales incluían a Usopp de manera "especial"— no había lugar para la "descendencia".

—¡Es una fiesta pirata muy animada! —dijo Luffy, creyendo que lo pasado no había sido nada serio.

—Gracias por el numerito, Yasopp —Shanks estalló en carcajadas—¡De verdad, es una fiesta muy divertida! —exclamó, de acuerdo con el chico de goma.

Yasopp miró entre ojos a su capitán y suspiró. Al ver que su hijo se había apartado de él decidió darle unos minutos a solas para que se calmase. Se dejó caer sentado en la silla, junto a Ben, y aceptó una de las botellas que le ofrecía su compañero.

—Le va a venir bien al cocinero un poco de escarmiento —dijo Zoro, en referencia a la pelea.

—¡Te escuché marimo! —Bramó Sanji desde la otra punta de la cocina, acomodando las provisiones de alcohol.

—El drama que me hago —suspiró el espadachín.

Sanji se sacudió el pelo. Bastante tenía con Zoro como para encima sumarle el padre de Usopp, ¡justamente su padre! Buscó a su nakama con la mirada y le encontró sentado a un lado de Nami, sumamente cabreado, cruzado de brazos y muy pensativo. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Sanji intentó sonreírle conciliador, pero si las miradas matasen, hubiera caído muerto ahí en ese mismo instante.

Lucky y Luffy comenzaron a pelear de nuevo por la carne, a tal punto que Nami se vio en la necesidad de interceder para tranquilizarlos. Les dio un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno, mientras Shanks se reía y se burlaba de los dos por permitir que una muchachita les golpease.

Poco a poco el alcohol empezó a correr. Mientras Sanji preparaba algunos bocadillos, Yasopp se mantuvo lo más lejos de él, al igual que Usopp de los dos. Los ánimos parecían comenzar a sosegarse.

El tirador de Shanks ya no lucía enojado, al contrario, cuando el nombre de la aldea Syrup surgió de entre los labios de Luffy, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. El capitán de los Sombreros de paja le contó a él —para que escucharan todos— como había conocido a Usopp.

Las anécdotas comenzaron a aflorar una a una, a tal punto que hasta Sanji se olvidó de lo mucho que le incordiaba ese sujeto arrogante que decía ser el padre de Usopp; y mientras preparaba los platillos, escuchó con atención la historia.

Aunque Usopp ya le había contado, Sanji no había estado ahí, y siempre le gustaba escuchar distintas versiones de la misma historia, más si era desde el punto de vista de Luffy. Cada tanto Zoro acotaba algo referido a ese entonces, al igual que Nami.

Y el nombre de Kaya resonó por vez primera en esa noche, y luego otra vez, y una tercera. Para la cuarta, Yasopp quiso saber más sobre esa chica:

—¿Esa niña, la hija de esos ricachones?

—Bueno, Kaya ya no es una niña —terció Usopp, con un sospechoso engreimiento, y es que por la conversación de sus amigos, era evidente el lugar en el que pretendían dejarlo.

—¿Es bonita?

—Es preciosa —aclaró Nami, y Yasopp decidió prestarle más atención a ella, ya que Luffy no parecía interesado en esos temas, y Zoro era demasiado callado, al menos no decía más de lo necesario.

—Oh… así que mi hijo tiene a una bonita niña esperando por él.

—B-bueno, no es que… —Usopp se mostró aturdido, en cambio Nami rió bajito y agregó con prisa:

—¡Ella seguramente lo está esperando! ¿O no te dijo eso? —La navegante lo miró perspicazmente—No me mientas a mí, Usopp… algo así a una chica no se le escapa.

—N-no, es decir…

—¿Qué te dijo antes de que el Merry zarpara? —Nami se echó hacia adelante, dispuesta a no ceder, quería que Usopp lo reconociera por mucha vergüenza que le diera.

¡Después de todo debería sentirse halagado de que una muchacha de ese talante lo estuviera esperando!

—Sí… —admitió Usopp en un hilillo, soltando una risita de puro nerviosismo.

—¿Qué te dijo, hijo? —Apremió Yasopp con honda curiosidad.

—Que… me iba a estar esperando. Sólo eso —alzó los hombros.

—¡A los gritos se lo dijo! —agregó Luffy con una simpleza tal que los adultos empezaron a carcajear.

—Sí, a mí me despertó —agregó el espadachín—, estaba profundamente dormido, pero pegó tal grito que creo que todo Syrup sabe que ella lo va a estar esperando —dijo con tono monocorde, exagerando, pero divertido por dentro al saber en el lugar incómodo en el que estaban poniendo a Usopp—, sólo este idiota pudo no haberla oído.

—¡Ese es mi hijo! —Yasopp le palmeó con tanta energía la espalda que casi lo deja sin pulmones.

Usopp rió bajito, desprendiendo vanidad y felicidad; pero la sonrisa ancha que adornaba su rostro perdió su encanto cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los del cocinero. El rubio estaba serio, y aunque de inmediato le regaló una fugaz sonrisa, Usopp le conocía lo suficiente como para interpretar sus gestos.

Sanji trató de no mostrarse molesto o excesivamente atormentado. Dio la vuelta, tomó las bandejas y siguió repartiendo su contenido.


	3. Capítulo 3

Luego de un par de horas, los que no estaban borrachos, estaban lo suficientemente alegres como para no saber en qué barco estaban.

La excepción era el cocinero. No sabía qué era lo que le amargaba más, si el detalle de que ese viejo fuera el padre de Usopp, o saber que a Usopp evidentemente le hacía feliz saber que había una chica bonita aguardando por él. Había oído hablar mil veces de Kaya, pero nunca de esa forma.

Necesitaba despejarse un poco, así que se alejó del rejunte de piratas y caminó hasta la popa. Quería estar solo y tranquilo, fumar un cigarrillo y tratar de no pensar tanto en esos asuntos.

Apenas chasqueó el encendedor, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Y de toda la compañía que podría prescindir esa noche, era justamente esa.

—Sé la clase de piratas que eres… —le dijo al rubio con evidente antipatía.

Sanji miró a Yasopp por un breve instante, para recargarse en la baranda y observar al frente simulando no prestarle atención. En verdad no le interesaba lo que tenía para decirle.

—Te he visto filtrear con las chicas —Yasopp asintió, estaba borracho, pero no lo necesario como para ignorar el impacto y veracidad de sus palabras. —Mi hijo está… _encantado_ contigo.

Eso sí llamó la atención del pirata más joven. El cocinero lo miró con cierto desprecio, esperando a que continuara.

—Y lo sabes.

—¿Qué cosa? —Finalmente el rubio abrió la boca. Dio una calada prepotente a su cigarrillo, tratando de disimular lo desesperante que era el silencio del hombre.

—No juegues con él. Puede parecer un hombre, pero en algunos aspectos es evidente que todavía se trata de un niño.

—Es mi nakama —afirmó Sanji, como si se sintiera insultado por esa insinuación—, jamás le lastimaría. Usopp es… alguien importante para mí.

—No me vengas con ese cuento, ya te dije: sé la clase de pirata que eres —Asintió, convencido de lo que decía—Por tu culpa va a perder una oportunidad única: la de formar una bonita familia con una muchacha que tiene un excelente porvenir. —Lo señaló, acusante—¿Y todo por qué? Por una revolcada, por algo fugaz.

Sanji frunció el ceño y tragó saliva. Pese a que le amedrentaba tanta franqueza por parte de ese sujeto, no quería dejar las cosas en ese punto, sin aclararle algo que a él le parecía sumamente importante de aclarar:

—Yo a su hijo lo quiero.

—Si lo quieres, entonces… —se incorporó para irse. No le resultaba grata la compañía de ese joven—no le arruines la vida.

La voz de Shanks, reclamando por su tirador, le privó a Sanji de soltarle un improperio. En cambio se quedó en el sitio cavilando hondamente al respecto. Aunque le dolía admitirlo, reconocía que sí: Usopp estaba… ¿cómo decirlo? Perdida y locamente, de manera absurda y cursi, enamorado de él.

—¡Sanji! ¡¿Qué haces aquí? —Reclamó Luffy con alegría—¡Ven, te estás perdiendo la fiesta!

El rubio no pudo fingir siquiera una sonrisa. Tiró el cigarrillo por la borda y siguió a su radiante capitán. Intentó concentrarse en atender a los piratas, darles bocados a los que seguían hambrientos, proveerles alcohol a los que estaban demasiado sobrios y acomodar a los borrachos en la cubierta.

Para cuando todo terminó, el Sunny se encontraba en paz nuevamente. Ya no había lugar a las risas y a las voces. Fue peor, porque el malestar que había sentido al inicio se le sumaba una honda tristeza que el silencio y la soledad acrecentaba.

Sanji miró a su alrededor, incapaz de juntar voluntad para poner manos a la obra y ordenar el desastre. Dejó todo como estaba y se acostó en su litera con la intención de dormir, pero su cabeza no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez las últimas palabras que le había dedicado Yasopp esa noche.

…

Cuando se levantó y salió del camarote de los hombres, vio a lo lejos e iluminado por la luz del sol, el barco de Shanks anclado en la bahía. Suspiró, masajeándose la nuca. La encontró a Robin juntando el desastre hecho y se sintió culpable, sabía que como cocinero de la tripulación ese era su deber.

—Lo lamento, Robin.

—Está bien, no me cuesta nada.

—Es que ayer no tenía ganas de juntar todo —se excusó tomando la bandeja que la chica tenía en brazos—, dame que yo me encargo.

—Tienes derecho a tener un mal día —le tranquilizó Robin, regalándole de paso una de sus sonrisas estoicas—. Deja que yo me encargue de juntar los trastos.

—Debo hacer el desayuno, pero… primero necesito lavar un poco o no tendré espacio.

—Por eso, un poco de ayuda no te vendría mal —le volvió a quitar la fuente para llevarla ella.

Sanji se dio por vencido. Se metió dentro de la cocina y se puso a lavar para poder tener la mesada libre y así empezar con el desayuno. Robin, mientras, iba y venía trayendo de afuera botellas, platos, vasos y demás. Sin embargo, cuando giró para recibir casi lo último, en su lugar estaba Usopp.

No supo qué cara le había puesto, porque el tirador se le quedó mirando con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Sucede algo? —No debería ser tan raro verlo despierto tan temprano, ¿cierto?

—¿Sigues enojado?

Usopp pareció recordarlo de golpe, pues su ceño se frunció ligeramente. Cruzándose de brazos y perdiendo la mirada respondió:

—Sí, pero ya se me va a pasar.

—Lo siento, Usopp. Lamento todo… —quiso decir más, pero la presencia de Robin trayendo las últimas botellas vacías, se lo impidió. —Ahora me pondré a hacer el desayuno, pero… —lo miró con cierta incomodidad; para hacérsela más fácil, Robin les dio la espalda fingiendo que le prestaba más atención a la mugre que juntaba dentro de una bolsa. —Más tarde tenemos que hablar sobre…

—Si es sobre lo de Kaya… —Usopp de repente se sintió desesperar, quería explicarle sobre sus sentimientos.

Le había quedado en la retina la mirada que Sanji le dedicó en la noche mientras hablaban de ella, pero no era fácil tocar un tema tan delicado en ese momento. Miró a Robin de reojo y después a Sanji. Abrió la boca para agregar algo más, pero Luffy irrumpió en la cocina al grito de "comida, Sanji" y ahí quedó.

Durante todo el día, Usopp buscó un momento para poder hablar con Sanji, mientras que el cocinero se las ingenió para evitarlo. No era fácil, en absoluto, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Si se consideraba hombre, si realmente quería a Usopp, tenía que hacerlo.

La tarde moría lentamente. El barco de Shanks, anclado tan cerca del Sunny, rebosaba de vida. Sanji miró hacia el lugar con aparente indiferencia, pitó de su cigarrillo y relajó los músculos. Sintió que alguien caminaba tras él y cuando volteó, viendo a Usopp, se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido dilatar más el asunto.

—Sanji —murmuró con seriedad—, estuve tratando de hablar contigo todo el día, ¿ahora puedes?

El cocinero asintió. Usopp no era idiota, se daba cuenta de que algo ocurría.

—¿Estás enojado por lo de ayer? Digo… —alzó un hombro—Kaya es…

—¿Sabes? —le interrumpió, no quería que empezara a explicarle nada antes de que él no le hubiera dicho eso que tanto le costaba—Estuve todo el día pensando y buscando frases para terminar con todo esto.

—¿Qué? —Se mostró molesto, más que dolido, ¿Sanji quería terminar con… todo? ¿Con todo lo que tenían?—¡Era sólo una conversación, no es que Kaya está esperándome con un vestido de novia, ella es mi amiga y…! —Se calló agitado cuando Sanji le pidió silencio.

—Escúchame —rogó. —Estuve todo el día pensando en cómo hacerlo menos doloroso, porque sí… es verdad: si te quedas a mi lado perderás la oportunidad de formar una familia. Cuando sé lo importante que es para ti tener tu propia familia. Es algo que yo no te podré dar nunca —dijo resignado.

—Pero eso no… me importa.

—Sí, Usopp… vi tu carita ayer mientras hablaban de Kaya, y comprendo lo importante que es… —tomó aire, no era fácil, maldición—Me han dicho que ella es bonita, que tiene un buen pasar… que te quiere.

—Sí, pero eso no es suficiente, no es lo que yo…

—Déjame hablar —pidió con cierta gracia, Usopp había dado unos pasos hacia él como si tratara de agarrarlo para sacudirlo y hacerle entrar en razón—. Se supone que si te amo, debería desear y querer lo mejor para ti, ¿cierto?

—¿Me… amas? —esa palabrita cobró cierto protagonismo, a tal punto que todo lo demás en esa oración carecía de sentido.

—Soy consciente —ignoró la pregunta, porque ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta de la magnitud de lo que estaba diciendo—, que a veces hay que sacrificar algunas cosas para ser feliz. No se puede tener todo en la vida. Y te adoro, y por supuesto que quiero lo mejor para ti.

—Sanji —susurró cuando sintió como el cocinero le acomodaba uno de los bucles; era un gesto habitual en él. No le sorprendió.

Cuando el cocinero se reveló cariñoso con él, no le sorprendió. Si después de todo Sanji era un eterno enamorado del amor.

—Pero soy demasiado egoísta —sonrió, perdiendo la vista al suelo con el fin de esconder la tristeza—, porque no puedo Usopp. Quiero que seas feliz, pero… no es fácil, no sé cómo se supone que haga esto, y necesito que me ayudes a lograrlo, porque… soy muy egoísta —sonrió con tanta amargura que Usopp sintió ganas de llorar, de abrazarlo fuerte y de decirle muchas cosas bonitas que jamás pensó en decirlas.

—No lo eres. O sí, pero está bien, yo quiero que lo seas.

—No quiero que hagas tu vida con ella, no quiero dejarte ir. No sé cómo se supone que deba hacerlo, no es fácil —reiteró con brío, como si estuviera enojado consigo mismo por esa aparente debilidad. —Parece fácil, pero no lo es. Se ve que después de todo no puedo ser tan buena persona.

—¿Por qué, Sanji? ¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora? —No lo entendía, no comprendía a qué venía esa veta mártir en el cocinero—Si es por lo de Kaya…

—No es sólo por eso…

—¿Es por lo de mi papá? —A su pregunta, el cocinero silenció. Era una manera de responderle afirmativamente—¿Te dijo algo? —De nuevo un silencio que volvía a confirmarlo.

El viento meció los cabellos del tirador, mientras él se perdía en sus reflexiones. Sabía que Sanji no se lo diría abiertamente; pero sospechaba una ligera intervención por parte de su padre. Otra explicación no le encontraba a esa repentina necesidad de filosofar respecto al futuro de sus vidas.

Ellos no vivían el mañana, ellos exprimían el presente hasta la última gota. Sabían, como piratas que eran, que la vida es efímera. Así que no pensaban ni hacían planes a futuro. Por eso, algo le debería de haber pasado a Sanji para que ahora le saliese con todo eso.

Una pequeña barca se acercaba desde el barco de Shanks. No querían dejar la conversación en ese delicado punto, pero no tuvieron opciones. Akagami iba al frente de la embarcación y dentro de ella estaban sus hombres más fieles.

—Vengo a despedirme de Luffy —dijo Shanks una vez que estuvo cerca de la popa, Sanji y Usopp asintieron.

El cocinero fue en busca de su capitán mientras el tirador extendía la escalerilla. Subieron en fila, yendo en dirección a la cocina. Luffy apareció con una sonrisa radiante y Shanks le saludó revolviéndole el cabello; aceptó tomar un trago antes de irse, y eso fue lo último que Usopp escuchó.

Se quedó en el lugar, esperando a que Sanji volviese para seguir con esa conversación, pero el cocinero estaba entretenido atendiendo los pedidos de Luffy. El día moría con lentitud y la luna comenzaba a asomar.

—¿Qué haces aquí, hijo? —Notó, sin necesidad de que se lo dijera, que no estaba bien—¿Te ocurre algo malo?

Pero la mirada de Usopp fue dura; se mordió el labio inferior antes de comenzar a hablar:

—Sobre lo que se habló ayer —dijo el chico con aspereza, mirando las olas agitarse en lo bajo contra el casco del barco—, olvídalo.

—¿Qué cosa? —Yasopp miró hacia atrás, como si buscase a alguien que pudiese sacarlo de ese apriete.

Era su hijo, y obviamente le preocupaba, pero no tenía la más pálida idea de lo que se suponía debía hacer. Notaba sin dificultad que algo le ocurría, y si le había preguntado por su estado había sido con el fin de ayudarlo, sin embargo no estaba seguro de lo que se debía decir o hacer en un momento como ese. No tenía práctica; más que darle consejos a sus nakama, hacerlo con un hijo, era complicado. Pues no se es padre de la noche a la mañana.

—Sobre Kaya. No me interesa —afirmó con enojo.

—Ah, la chica… pero es bonita, inteligente y…

—¿No escuchas cuando hablo? —preguntó con fastidio, dando vuelta—No me interesa Kaya —de repente se sintió un bastardo por decirlo así—Es decir, la quiero, es mi amiga, pero… yo ya tengo a alguien.

Volvió a darle la espalda a su padre, para tratar de terminar la conversación ahí, en ese delicado punto. Pero Yasopp se mantuvo en el mismo sitio tratando de interpretar lo que su hijo quería decirle.

—Usopp —caminó hasta situarse junto a él—, sé que la vida en barco es difícil, pero ese cocinero…

—¡Ese cocinero es importante para mí! —Empezó a temblar, genial; no era lo que quería. Acaso, Yasopp ¿no sabía ser sutil?

—Vamos, hijo —dijo con cierta gracia—yo también sé que la vida en altamar es _dura_ y he tenido algún nakama _especial_ con quien descargar tensiones.

—¡Papá! —se espantó el chico.

—Pero… si él en verdad te quiere debería saber qué es lo mejor para ti. Se cae de maduro.

—Fuiste tú —asintió reiteradas veces—, algo le dijiste.

—Hablamos —alzó un hombro, contrariado por el revés. No pretendía tampoco que Usopp se enojase con él. No después de haber podido recuperarlo aunque fuera un mísero día. —Una cosa es lo que Kaya pueda darte y otra es… la necesidad física —ahí sí usó todo el tacto que pudo.

—Es distinto —aclaró, para de inmediato chistar y enfrentarlo—, no te metas.

—Me meto porque eres mi hijo y me preocupo por ti.

—¡Sí, claro! ¡Ahora vienes con la necesidad de cumplir un rol que nunca supiste ocupar! —Su larga nariz se pegó a la de él—Bueno, déjame decirte algo, _papá_ —remarcó la palabra—¡Llegas veinte años tarde!

—Usopp… —Quiso frenarlo cuando el chico pasó a su lado hecho una furia. —No me hables así, no tienes derecho a…

—¡Tú no tienes derecho a opinar sobre mi vida!—lo señaló—¡No me conoces!

—Tengo derecho porque soy tu padre, te guste o no… —sus palabras fueron perdiendo peso. Por sobre el hombro de Usopp vio a las espaldas de él a su propio capitán.

— ¡¿Te crees mi padre sólo porque te apareces un día? —Chistó con indignación—¡¿Te crees con el derecho de manejar u opinar sobre mi vida cuando ni siquiera estuviste ahí el día que mamá murió? —cuando giró de nuevo, se topó con el rejunte de piratas curiosos que sus gritos habían invocado.

—Ejem —tosió Shanks para disimular—¡Fiesta! —exclamó con incoherencia al darse cuenta en la expresión de Yasopp que necesitaría de al menos un día para arreglar sus asuntos personales.

—¡Genial! Pero, ¿no venías a despedirte? —Luffy estaba desorientado.

—Hay tiempo, hay tiempo… —Shanks le rodeó un hombro y se lo llevó, no sin antes echarle una recatada mirada a Yasopp.

El tirador del pelirrojo no reaccionó hasta pasado unos cuantos segundos. Sabía que su hijo tenía razón. Mucha razón. Y eso dolía.

Lo vio irse por la costa y no tuvo el coraje necesario para seguirlo, como en cambio sí lo hizo ese cocinero rubio.

Había sido una cachetada, y no encontraba palabras para explicarle a Usopp cuánto le quería pese a la distancia, y cuanto le dolía que las cosas hubieran sido así con él y su madre. Lo muy orgulloso que estaba de su hijo, y lo mucho que lo pensó cada día de su vida desde que supo que nacería. Pero era verdad: no había estado para él. Y eso sería algo que a Yasopp siempre le dolería, saber que todo lo que le había dicho su hijo esa tarde, era así.


	4. Capítulo 4

Bordeó la costa, permitiendo que el agua de mar le mojase los pies. Se había quitado las botas, para sentir la humedad de la arena.

Caminó… caminó hacia el frente sin mirar atrás, sin intenciones de detenerse o fijarse al menos que tan lejos había quedado el Sunny.

Cuando se cansó y ya comenzaba a hacerse de noche, arrojó los zapatos sobre la arena con la intención de sentarse, pero en cambio llevó las manos a su cintura y negó con la cabeza.

—Todo por unos peces —pateó la arena, para luego mirar la luna y gritarle como si ella fuera su única confidente—¡Todo por unos putos peces! —agitó un puño y finalmente se sentó sobre la duna, hundiendo su rostro entre las rodillas encogidas.

Sanji se sintió conmovido por eso gesto. Usopp lucía como un niño pequeño que había sido regañado. Cuando el tirador se dio cuenta de la presencia del cocinero, adoptó una postura más noble. Enderezó la espalda, endureció la mirada y después se puso de pie. ¿Lo había seguido todo ese tiempo? Era evidente que sí.

—No deberías andar solo —reprochó Sanji, sin intenciones de retarlo o amargarlo más de lo que estaba.

—Sé cuidarme —se sacudió la arena y comenzó a caminar en el sentido opuesto, en clara dirección al Sunny; no pensó que hubiera recorrido tanto.

Durante esa larga caminata, guiada por la luz de la luna y las estrellas, no se pronunció palabra alguna. Sanji no daba con las palabras justas y Usopp estaba demasiado malhumorado y dolido como para hablar en son de paz.

Mantuvieron una prudente distancia. Atrás iba el cocinero siguiendo los pasos del tirador, quien cada tanto frenaba y observaba hacia sus espaldas como si tuviera la necesidad de asegurarse de que el rubio seguía ahí, caminando tras él.

Poco a poco comenzó a verse el Sunny a lo lejos, un punto pequeño en la lejanía. Luego, las luces daban cuenta de que rebosaba de vida pese a la hora, y poco a poco la música y el alborozo llegaron a sus oídos con notable intensidad.

A escasos pies, Usopp frenó, suspirando. No era fácil volver al Sunny después de lo que le había gritado a su padre. No había sido su intención ser hiriente, de hecho ni siquiera sabía que tenía todos esos sentimientos guardados dentro de él.

Siempre había sentido hacia Yasopp un cariño especial, gratitud y fervorosa admiración. No por ser su padre, precisamente, si no por la leyenda en la que él había decidido convertirlo; había sido para Usopp casi como un mito.

Sanji seguía sin dar con las palabras justas, porque notaba sin dificultades el quid de la cuestión.

Al igual que el resto había escuchado la corta discusión entre padre e hijo, y no por ser el amante repudiado del joven, le había dolido menos el dolor del padre.

—No te enojes con él —dijo finalmente el cocinero, sacándose un gran peso al disipar ese incómodo silencio; silencio que era levemente interrumpido por los gritos de júbilo provenientes del barco—, en algún punto tiene razón —alzó un hombro.

—No, no lo tiene. Y la verdad es que no entiendo cómo puedes estar de acuerdo con él —negó con la cabeza—, ¿no se supone que si los dos me aman deberían desear mi felicidad?

—C-claro…

—Entonces no veo porque ninguno de los dos puede ver que soy feliz con lo que tengo.

Sanji bajó la vista al suelo e intentó explicarle, desde su lugar, la necedad de ambos. Porque era claro que los dos querían para Usopp lo mejor.

—No necesito —continuó el tirador, interrumpiendo lo que podría llegar a decirle su compañero—, no necesito una mansión, ni dinero… siquiera un hijo o una mujer para ser feliz. Creo que soy lo suficientemente grandecito para darme cuenta de lo que a mí —se señaló el pecho con ahínco—me hace feliz.

—Usopp…

—Ni siquiera necesito gritarle al mundo lo que siento por ti —abrió los brazos, con ímpetu, sin darse cuenta de que había elevado la voz y llamado la atención de unos pocos piratas que, ajenos a la fiesta, encontraban más entretenido ese numerito—. Ni siquiera necesito que tú resuelvas tus complejos homosexuales para ser feliz —ese había sido un golpe bajo. —Ni siquiera necesito que me digas lo que sientes por mí…

—Pero es lindo, ¿verdad? —retrucó, dolido—Que alguien te demuestre, además de con hechos, con palabras lo que siente.

—Yo te quiero como eres, Sanji. Nunca quise cambiarte, tú nunca buscaste hacerlo conmigo. Somos lo que somos, y soy feliz con migajas. ¡¿Y qué? Es mi problema. Pero claro —ironizó—tiene que venir papá e imponer su sabiduría patriarcal… —Lo señaló con enojo—Y tú encima le das la razón.

—El punto es que… aunque le dé la razón, no puedo —lo miró con severidad y abatimiento—, ya te dije: no soy tan mártir como para aceptarlo sin más.

—¡Y no lo hagas entonces, idiota! —cerró los ojos, furioso.

Sanji se daba cuenta, o al menos lo conocía bastante, para saber que el enojo de Usopp no era por él, no iba siquiera apuntado a él.

—No soy quién para hablar de tu padre, Usopp, pero… no es mal tipo —suspiró, resignándose con ese hecho—, es un desgraciado que se comió mis peces, —era más fuerte que él—pero… más allá de que me caiga mal, y todo eso —resumió—, es tu padre.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—No hagas el que no te importa, porque sé muy bien cuánto te importa —le colocó una mano al hombro para tratar de derribar la barrera de su orgullo.

Era de noche, podía llorar, nadie le diría nada; y él simularía que no se daba cuenta.

—¿Sabes? —murmuró conteniendo las lágrimas, pero permitió que Sanji lo abrazase y derribase sus defensas—Cuando era chico yo… creía que mi papá volvería a buscarme. Lo esperé, Sanji… lo esperé años. Pero nunca llegó.

Sanji lo abrazó fuerte, incapaz de poder encontrar algo para decirle en consuelo. Suponía el golpe que había supuesto para Usopp despertar de esa ensoñación. Él era un chico con una vívida imaginación; que se aferraba, como un niño, a los sueños. Suyos y ajenos. Nunca dejó de querer e idealizar a su padre, incluso cuando este le hubiera fallado. Porque al morir su madre, siguió esperándolo, se mentía a sí mismo diciéndose que algún día su papá aparecía en Syrup y se lo llevaría a navegar por los mares. Pero eso no pasó, y necesitó de Luffy para hacerse a la mar, llevando consigo una clara imagen de su padre.

Conocerlo de verdad fue un golpe duro, porque Yasopp no era un mito, era un hombre común y corriente; con una notable habilidad y tripulante de Shanks, sí… pero Usopp ya no era un niño, era un hombre, y había muchas preguntas sin respuestas que lo habían mellado durante todos años. Preguntas sin respuestas que lo acompañaron siempre, hasta el día presente.

 _¿Por qué mamá tuvo que morir sola? ¿Por qué tuve que estar solo?_

—Eras chico, Usopp —Sanji pareció leer en las lágrimas de su nakama esas preguntas implícitas; no había que ser muy inteligente de todos modos para suponerlo—, y tienes razón… en lo que seguramente estás pensando, pero… es un hombre, después de todo. Y todos cometemos errores. Creo que si hablas con él y le preguntas… —Usopp negó fervientemente con la cabeza—Vamos, no seas cobarde, ¿a qué le temes?

—¡No le temo a nada! —dijo enojado y entre lágrimas.

—Ya, ya… —intentó serenarlo, le abrazó con tanta fuerza que le dobló la nariz. —Repróchale todo lo que quieras, estás en tu derecho —admitió—, pero darle la oportunidad de hablar. Porque quieras verlo o no, es lo que quieres.

—¿Eh? —No había entendido eso último.

—Admite que lo que quieres es tener _papá_ —le sonrió—; te conozco, Usopp. Sé cuánto lo quieres, incluso sin haberlo tenido, incluso sin conocerlo. —Lo distanció un poco para mirarlo a la cara—¿Crees que podrías querer al verdadero Yasopp? ¿Con sus defectos y virtudes? Nadie es perfecto —dijo con cierta pizca de gracia.

Y se calló, porque Dios, había costado horrores dar con las palabras justas. Sanji, de repente, se sentía un poco realizado, porque no sólo había actuado cual psicólogo —conociendo a Usopp y sus miedos—, sino que hasta había logrado su cometido, pues Usopp no tardó en asentir.

Era verdad: era hora de admitir que estaba enojado con Yasopp, de aceptar todas las cosas que le rabiaban, que le venían doliendo desde pequeño. Ya no más mitificar a Yasopp, ya no más tenerlo en un pedestal cual figura legendaria.

O querría al hombre, al verdadero Yasopp, o seguiría en su quimera, en su fantasía en donde su padre era la imagen perfecta que siempre había querido. Caminaron rumbo al Sunny, pero Usopp frenó abruptamente al darse cuenta de un detalle importante: ¿qué había pasado con _ellos_? Porque, excelente, el tema de Yasopp tenía más peso y había cobrado protagonismo, y si bien todo había comenzado por unos condenados peces, había otras cuestiones subyacentes.

—Sanji… —perdió seguridad cuando se dio cuenta de que el mentado le estaba prestando entera atención—no… no me dejes, ¿sí? Quiero decir, si vas a dejarme de lado que sea por una buena causa, como que… de repente tuvieras suerte con las chicas o… que dejaras embarazada a alguna ¡y te mato! —rugió en un cambio brusco de emociones—Pero lo entendería, y no habría rencores… pero no me dejes simplemente porque…

Sanji lo silenció dándole un beso; con suma maestría había esquivado esa prodigiosa nariz. Rió bajito y volvió a aclarar.

—¿No me escuchas cuando te hablo? No soy tan noble como para hacerlo, además soy egoísta —dijo sin tapujos, casi con orgullo de tener ese defecto; pero lo arruinó al agregar—: Así que, si embarazo a una chica, pierde cuidado que no te enterarás. Haré todo lo posible por ocultártelo.

Usopp, pese a que debería enfurecerse, no pudo. Sonrió tratando de contener esa sonrisa.

—Creo que es una de las cosas más bonitas que me has dicho en esta semana.

—Sí, a veces soy cursi. Lo soy con las chicas —dijo con naturalidad—¿por qué no contigo?

—Mientras no me lastimes… y sé que no lo harás adrede yo… no pensaré en Kaya, pero como vea o note que tú ya no tienes más interés en ser mi _nakama especial_ …

—Eso es cruel —se quejó. —Eso se llama extorsión.

—Prefiero llamarlo "advertencia", pero dale el nombre que más te guste.

Sanji le pateó delicadamente en el trasero, consiguiendo que Usopp tuviese el aventón necesario para llegar a la escalerilla del Sunny. Comenzó a subir, sabiendo que en el barco estaría la razón por la que había huido. Pero cuando llegó a cubierta, no parecía haber señales de Yasopp.

Sanji fue hacia la cocina y por inercia el tirador lo siguió. En ella estaban los capitanes de ambas tripulaciones rodeados de piratas, apenas se podía caminar sin toparse con alguien ya borracho durmiendo en el suelo, y eso que la fiesta recién había empezado. Una pelea un poco más lejos, allá, cerca de la enfermería, entre dos piratas nakama, no acaparó demasiado la atención, hasta que se oyó el ruido de una botella rota. Y de vuelta la paz.

Shanks, entonces, reparó en el pequeño hijo de Yasopp.

—Si lo buscas, está en el barco —vio que Usopp primero mostraba desconcierto, para después entender—, decía no sentirse bien. Ya sabes, está viejo… —dijo a modo de burla.

Fue hasta la popa, tomó la barca de transporte que usaban los piratas y remó hasta el barco de Shanks. El tiempo que le tomó llegar hasta allí había sido suficientemente largo para pensar bien las palabras a decir, pero llegó hecho un mar de confusiones. Frente a su padre, tenía en claro una sola cosa: estaba enojado. Profundamente enojado.

Pues bien, era hora de no estarlo más. Sencillo: debía perdonar, y seguir adelante.

Cuando Yasopp vio que tenía compañía, dejó de mirar las olas chocando contra el casco para reparar en el invasor, por reflejo y costumbre colocó la mano en su arma, pero aunque de inmediato vio que no se trataba de ningún marine o pirata enemigo, no por ver a su hijo se sintió más relajado. Al contrario.

Yasopp tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y Usopp le imitó, para de inmediato empezar a hablar, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Dale una oportunidad —pidió con un tono bastante suave, al menos lo era en comparación al que había usado esa tarde—, él… nada más quería cocinarme unos peces por mi cumpleaños —Vaya, hasta había olvidado ese detalle. De que había sido su cumpleaños y de que había decidido tomar el reencuentro con Yasopp como un regalo que la vida le había dado. —No es mala persona… —agregó, antes el silencio incómodo y prolongado de su padre. ¿Estaba enojado? Esa idea asustó a Usopp; pero Yasopp tenía otras cuestiones en su cabeza, así que después de escuchar el pedido de su hijo, fue su turno para rogar por una oportunidad.

—Tienes razón —asintió—, quizás sea el peor padre de la historia.

—Sobre eso… no quiero hablar —Sabía que lo hacía de maldito cobarde, pero era más fuerte que él y no se sentía a gusto tocando el tema que él mismo había empezado. —Entiendo que estando tan lejos no tenías forma de enterarte que mamá estaba enferma.

—Yo nunca quise abandonarlos.

—Pero lo hiciste —aguantó las lágrimas, porque la verdad era dolorosa, no como en cambio lo era la fantasía: que su padre se había ido para convertirse en un valiente guerrero de los mares.

—Nunca dejé de pensar en ustedes, nunca…

Usopp asintió. Luffy le había contado en su momento lo pesado que era Yasopp, hablándole siempre de que tenía un hijo.

—Te esperé, ¿sabes? —apretó los labios, porque ya no podía contener la angustia—Nunca te odié. Siempre… siempre te admiré, porque ¡ey! Cuántos chicos pueden decir con orgullo que su padre es un renegado de la ley —satirizó, para después negar con la cabeza—Mamá nunca me dejó odiarte, ella… ella siempre estaba hablando de lo orgulloso que debía sentirme de ti. Y así lo hice.

Y recién se daba cuenta de que si lo había hecho, había sido simplemente porque ese era el deseo de su madre: que no odiara a su padre, que lo quisiese, que lo entendiese y respetase su decisión, pero no era tan fácil en el presente, siendo un adulto y con mamá muerta.

—Pero te perdono —dijo con una pizca de nerviosa exacerbación, asintiendo una vez con la cabeza débilmente—, te lo perdono todo. —Y se sintió tan liberado por decirlo, que llorar fue una autentica necesidad para sellar ese nuevo pacto, esa nueva etapa. Una que se cerraba, por siempre.

—Gracias, hijo —Yasopp se sentía conmovido—Veo que te has convertido en un gran hombre.

—Y eso se lo debo a mamá —dijo con dureza.

—No pretendo restarle ese mérito, ni ninguno —sonrió. —Pero si eres quien eres, no es sólo gracias a ella, o a mí, o a la vida… tú eres quien quieres ser y… déjame decirte que me siento orgulloso de la clase de pirata y hombre que eres… y…

—Deja —negó con cierta gracia—, no sirves para estas cosas —pese a lo dicho ambos rieron un poco, porque algo de verdad había en eso. Y es que volvían a decirse que no se es padre de la noche a la mañana, como tampoco se es hijo de la noche a la mañana. Usopp no sabía muy bien cumplir su rol.

—Yo no pretendía molestarte…

—Lo sé, sé que quieres lo mejor para mi —recordó las palabras de Sanji, y por eso reiteró—, pero yo soy la persona que sabe qué es lo mejor para mí. Y si me equivoco, será asunto mío y de nadie más.

Yasopp asintió. No negaba que le hubiera gustado ser abuelo algún día, con un único hijo y ese prospecto de vida, no se veía muy alentador, pero… mientras Usopp fuera feliz. Y vaya que lo sería, esos dos jovencitos estaban enamorados mutuamente hasta el tuétano, y ni lo sabían. Le costó verlo, pero era tan evidente.

Se quedaron, lo que restó de la noche, bebiendo licor y compartiendo recuerdos; ajenos a los piratas borrachos que comenzaban a llegar de una fiesta que estaba pronto a terminar. Usopp el contó sobre la madre, sobre su vida en Syrup, de vez en cuando se escapaban los reproches sin que Usopp pudiera controlar sus emociones. No pretendía lastimar ni castigar a su padre, pero había guardado tanto durante demasiado tiempo.

Cuando un borracho Yasopp se quedó dormido en la cubierta, Usopp experimentó un cariño especial mientras lo contemplaba dormir. Era un tipo, un simple hombre, y quizás eso, saberlo más humano, le ayudaba a tenerle más cariño.

No era perfecto, y estaba bien que no lo fuera.

Se puso de pie y, como se lo permitieron los litros de alcohol que corría por sus venas, tomó una de las barcas y volvió al Sunny. El sol comenzaba a asomar en un lento amanecer.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Capítulo 5.**

**Capítulo 5.**

* * *

Se encontró con la cubierta libre de los piratas borrachos que había visto al momento de dejar el Thousand Sunny; caminó hasta la cocina notando que el lugar lucía de nuevo inmaculado. Ni una muestra de que ahí había habido una fiesta.

En ella, Sanji estaba sentado a la mesada, tomando una taza de café.

—¿No dormiste? —preguntó, y la respuesta del cocinero fue un largo bostezo que en vano intentó reprimir.

—Te estaba esperando —en consecuencia a lo dicho, recibió una tenue sonrisa a cambio.

Era evidente que de ninguna otra forma hubiera limpiado todo eso tan rápido, además, ¿para qué iba a acostarse? No lograría pegar un ojo igualmente. La partida de Usopp lo había dejado inquieto, así que se sentó con una taza de café a esperarlo, para ver los resultados.

Se puso de pie, dejó la taza dentro de la pileta y lo tomó de la mano para conducirlo hasta el sillón. Se sentó en una punta, a la vez que Usopp se acostaba a lo ancho, apoyando la cabeza en las piernas del rubio. Sanji le quitó el sombrero, y lo dejó sobre el denden mushi de la mesita ratona.

Era algo que solían hacer cuando estaban así, a solas. Sabían que no aparecía ningún nakama hasta dentro de muchas horas, y a decir verdad, en el presente ya no les importaba tanto esos detalles. No después de todo lo ocurrido, y de todo lo que se habían gritado frente al resto. Por eso, el cocinero siguió adelante con el ritual, y enredó los dedos en la tupida cabellera de su compañero, jugando con esos bucles que parecían tener vida propia.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal ha ido todo? —preguntó finalmente, luego de un pronunciado silencio. Pero no recibió respuesta a cambio. —¿Usopp? —trató de incorporarse un poco, y aunque no le vio la cara, notó por la leve respiración que se había quedado dormido.

Se quedó un rato haciéndole mimos, era mejor cuando estaba dormido, pues no tenía testigos de sus momentos absolutamente cursis. Rió bajito, ante la idea, y disfrutó cuanto quiso, hasta que el reloj comenzó a correrle.

Con la delicadeza propia de las madres, acomodó a Usopp sobre el sillón sin despertarlo. Se escabulló, liberando las piernas, y dejó la cabeza apoyada sobre uno de los almohadones. Lo contempló una vez más; encendió un cigarrillo, y puso manos a la obra. Debía empezar con la preparación del desayuno. Sus compañeros no tardarían en ir despertando de a uno.

…

Durante esa mañana, el barco de Shanks se preparaba para zarpar al mediodía. Sanji estuvo recluido en la cocina durante toda la jornada. Usopp despertó por el bullicio que sus nakama hacían en la cocina. Miró las ojeras pronunciadas del rubio y pensó en reprenderle con cariño, pero supo que no se iría a dormir hasta después del almuerzo, justamente por ser el cocinero.

Salió a cubierta luego de desayunar, y así Sanji le perdió el rastro. Luego del almuerzo, Luffy también salió para ir a despedir a Shanks, y todos lo imitaron. El cocinero no fue la excepción, aunque salió a lo último.

No es que no quisiera despedirse, no tenía nada en contra de nadie, ya ni siquiera de Yasopp, pero se sentía raro dado lo acontecido.

La idea sería aprovechar para saludar al paso, y seguir de largo hacia el cuarto de los chicos a dormir aunque fuera un par de horas antes de que su capitán lo torturase con la merienda. Todos estaban en la popa, el barco de Shanks se había acercado hasta el Sunny, en donde todavía seguía el mentado capitán cruzando palabras con Luffy. Y a lo lejos lo vio, a Usopp despidiéndose de su padre. Un sentimiento extraño le colmó de golpe, pues pese a todo lo ocurrido le hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran distintas con ese tipo.

Poco a poco, los piratas comenzaron a caminar hacia la borda, escoltando a Shanks. De esa forma Yasopp se quedó rezagado, o lo hizo apropósito. A Sanji no le quedaron dudas que lo hizo adrede cuando notó la insistente mirada del hombre.

No lucía enojado, ni tampoco a la defensiva, así que caminó con calma hacia él.

—Mi hijo me ha contado que eres un excelente cocinero.

Sanji pitó lo último que quedaba de su cigarrillo con un semblante algo duro, no por pretender que fuera así, es que no sabía qué, se suponía, debía decir o esperaba el sujeto que dijera.

—Espero algún día poder probar tu comida.

—Será un placer —correspondió finalmente el cocinero, tratando de sonar conciliador, dándose cuenta de que de manera implícita estaban haciendo las peces. A su manera.

—¿Ya se van? —La voz de Usopp los interrumpió. Eso de verlos dialogando le inquietó un poco y necesitó meterse para asegurarse que todo estaba bien.

—Dentro de una hora. Shanks quiere cruzar el límite con la siguiente isla durante la noche —explicó Yasopp.

—Entonces… quédate un poco más —pidió Usopp de una manera que simulaba ser desinteresada, pero igualmente conmovedora.

Yasopp asintió, y Sanji se dio cuenta de que era momento de dejarlos a solas. Él lo tenía a Usopp día a día, todo el tiempo. En cambio _padre e hijo_ no contaban con esa suerte. Se acostó en su litera, luego de saludar a Shanks con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, y se quedó dormido de manera tan inmediata que cualquiera pensaría que se había desmayado.

Cuando despertó perdió noción del tiempo. ¿Cuánto había dormido? El leve mecer del barco le indicó que el ancla había sido levantada. Dentro de poco iría Nami a despertarlo para poner en marcha el Sunny, o Luffy, exigiéndole comida.

En el pasillo encontró a Zoro durmiendo —no entendía por qué demonios, teniendo litera, el marimo prefería dormir como los animales, en el suelo—, en la cubierta, Robin leía un libro, mientras que a lo lejos Usopp y Franky estaban con un arma nueva, "jugando" —ellos le llamaban "probando"—. Luffy les ronda, tratando de meter baza. Supuso que, cómo solía ser habitualmente, Chopper estaba en la enfermería haciendo más medicina, y Nami en el cuarto del navegante, con sus mapas o llenando la bitácora del día. Escuchó la dulce melodía de Brook a lo lejos y fue ahí que pensó que la vida no podía ser más perfecta.

Entró a la cocina encontrando sobre la mesada un fardo envuelto que le llamó la atención. Alzó una ceja y prendió un cigarrillo estudiando el paquete como si de una bomba se tratase. Hasta que decidió desenvolverlo para ver de qué se trataba.

Una docena —no media— de peces otoñales refulgieron a su vista, y sobre ellos había una pequeña nota que rezaba: " _Para mi hijo"._

Sanji sonrió, murmurando un "viejo bastardo", con cierto tinte afectuoso. No se había dado cuenta de que la puerta había quedado abierta y que Usopp estaba tras su espalda. El reclamo no tardó en oírse.

—Supongo que con eso de "viejo bastardo" no te estarás refiriendo a mi padre, ¿cierto?

Sanji, escondiendo el sobresalto que le dio haber sido descubierto con la guardia baja —todavía estaba dormido, ¡entiéndanlo!—, giró para ver el semblante falsamente furioso de su nakama.

De brazos cruzados, Usopp intentaba lucir intimidante, lejos de conseguirlo realmente con él. No porque Usopp no pudiera serlo de querer, es que Sanji lo conocía bastante para saber cuándo estaba enojado en serio, y cuando sólo era un reto superfluo. Como ese.

Señaló la docena de peces otoñales, y Usopp asintió.

—Para que veas que mi padre no es tan jodido como parece.

—¿Crees que… me lo gané? —preguntó. Usopp no supo si le hablaba enserio, o era algún tipo de broma macabra.

Risueño, Sanji se acercó a él para robarle un beso. Y en eso estaba, hasta que las manos cobraron vida propia y se escabulleron por entre medio de la escasa ropa que Usopp llevaba encima, incluso en plena isla invernal.

—Ey… que nos van a ver —interrumpió el tirador.

—¿Piensas que después del numerito que les dimos ayer no se dieron cuenta? —Sanji alzó una ceja.

—Bueno… puede que Robin sí, y por consecuencia el resto. Pero podemos apostar que Luffy no se dará cuenta hasta el día en que nos encuentre "haciendo hijitos", como le dice él.

—Oh, la mera idea de hacer hijitos planta idea siniestras en mi mente —dramatizó, Usopp lo miró divertido, pero receloso—, ¿puedo secuestrarte y sodomizarte, Usopp?

—Esas cosas no se preguntan, se hacen —explicó con un tono seco y serio.

Y mientras Sanji lo "secuestraba" en la bodega con el claro fin de hacer hijitos —era por el bien de la ciencia ¡entiéndanlo! — afuera el resto tenía una _repetida_ conversación mientras la tarde moría lentamente.

—Era hora de que el cocinero admitiese que le colaba más la banana que el pescado —tan fino, Roronoa Zoro.

—La verdad es que la situación de andar simulando que no me daba cuenta, era estresante —se quejó la navegante sentándose en una de las reposeras libres. —Yo no sirvo para actuar, y ellos precisamente no son muy sutiles que digamos.

—¿Por qué lloras, Franky-san? —preguntó el esqueleto, conmovido.

—¡Nada, es que…! —Hiperventilaba ya—¡Usopp se encontró con su padre y, Sanji… y él! —respiró hondo—¡Y no estoy llorando! —Y rogaba que no hubiera boda, porque ahí sí que se deshidrataba.

No toleraba las bodas, lo ponían muy sensible. Y menos mal que ambos eran hombres, porque con el ajuar se moría —literalmente— ahogado en sus lágrimas.

—Cómo sea, yo tengo hambre —se quejó Luffy, pero Nami lo volvió a frenar.

El capitán refunfuñó, odiaba también tener que retrasar sus comidas diarias porque Sanji estaba muy ocupado haciendo _hijitos_ con Usopp.

Luego de… unos quince minutos (¿para qué exagerar?, si la abstinencia jugaba malas pasadas y los dos eran hombres; si querían lo podían hacer en diez) Sanji y Usopp salieron de la bodega al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el reno de la enfermería.

Se quedaron tiesos en el sitio, rogando porque la inocencia de Chopper jugara a favor, sin embargo la bodega quedaba junto a la enfermería y se escuchaba todo con perfecta claridad, así que el reno, con una enorme sonrisa, aconsejó:

—Deberían hacerse un chequeo médico. Las enfermedades venéreas, de transmisión sexual, son muy frecuentes aquí en el Nuevo Mundo —señaló a Sanji intentando no sonar acusador—, y tú has tenido mucha diversión, Sanji.

El mentado enrojeció de pies a cabeza; pero Chopper dejó la incómoda conversación en ese punto; como doctor que era, para él no era un tema embarazoso —no podía decir lo mismo los involucrados—, abrió la puerta y llamó a sus amigos.

—¡Ya está! ¡Ya terminaron de aparearse! —y como animal que era el renito, hasta lo tomaba natural. Porque en verdad lo era.  
—¡Genial! —exclamó Luffy fastidiado—¡¿Podemos comer, o piensan seguir quince minutos más, _dale_ que te _dale_?

—¡Chopper! —Se quejó Nami, horrorizada—¡Luffy!

—Tsk —se quejó el espadachín—no conocen de sutilezas —se quejó masajeándose el cuello (eso de dormir en el piso no era muy cómodo que digamos)—¡Espero que te hayas lavado las manos, cocinero! —reclamó cuando lo vio tomando el pan. —¡Ni quiero imaginarme donde estuvieron!

—Bueno, hablando de sutilezas —rió Robin, en referencia al poco tacto del espadachín.

Franky seguía llorando, mientras Brook trataba de calmarlo en vano. El esqueleto estaba feliz, por fin podría cantar esa canción que había escrito junto al cyborg en honor a sus nakama's enamorados, ahora que ya no era más un supuesto " _secreto"_.

Y mientras la escuchaban, Usopp se sentó en el sillón, amilanado. Sanji ya no sabía de qué color estaba, había pasado por todas las gamas de rojo.

Sin dudas los mugiwara eran una familia muy… peculiar.

* * *

 **FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> No sabía si poner "pescado" (dado que es pez cuando está vivo XD) pero como lo traducen a "peces" preferí dejarlo así. Espero que no me crucifiquen por eso (?).


End file.
